


Your T-shirt

by Ashting



Series: 司千合集 [20]
Category: Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga), 新石紀
Genre: M/M, 司千
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:35:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24351439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashting/pseuds/Ashting
Summary: 聽到這樣的答案讓司不由自主地彎起嘴角，他的手臂再次纏上千空的腰，把對方重新拉進懷裡，而千空也沒有反抗，任由司親吻著鼻尖，最後把吻留在額頭上。
Relationships: Ishigami Senkuu/Shishiou Tsukasa
Series: 司千合集 [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1691275
Kudos: 4





	Your T-shirt

在他懷裡的人緩緩移動了身體，司聽見對方原本沈穩的呼吸在深呼吸一口氣後變得明顯，他知道那是千空醒來之前的徵兆，果然過沒多久，在他彎臂裡的人就從背對他的側躺翻身，用著剛清醒、還有些茫然的眼睛盯著天花板。  
「早。」司收回還壓在對方身上的手臂，輕聲地向千空說道，似乎還沒完全清醒的人先是微微轉頭看了他一眼，才慢慢從床上撐起身體坐了起來。  
原先壓在床單下的背部在千空起身的瞬間在司面前展露無疑，透過窗戶的日光落在對方裸露的背脊上，睡亂的淺色頭髮蓋著後頸，卻沒能掩蓋整個背後佈滿的情慾痕跡。  
千空的手掌壓著自己的後頸，來回轉了一下睡僵的頸部，然而司的目光卻盯著對方身上由他做出來的成果，細數著每一個紅痕的戰績。  
肩膀上的咬痕是他從背後壓制著千空時留下的，肩胛骨上的抓痕是對方與司面對面坐在他身上時抓下的，側腰上的勒痕則是他失控時扣住千空的腰間留下的，那樣赤裸的眼神並沒有被他的枕邊人發現，也讓司能夠悄悄地繼續欣賞著眼前的美好景象。  
千空抓了抓自己的頭髮，又稍微伸展了細長的手臂，逐漸清醒的人從床上彎下腰，在撿起地板上的衣物時，起先蓋在腰上的被單隨著對方的動作滑落，讓大腿側邊的皮膚也露出了棉被外。  
撈起衣服後，千空不假思索地就往身上套，可是穿上後司立刻就發現，對方身上的T恤是他昨晚穿的那一件，過於寬鬆的領口讓千空的肩膀半露在外，就連頸椎都顯得若隱若現，但才剛醒來沒多久的人彷彿沒有發現這件事情，歪著頭宛如又要再次睡著。  
「千空？」司小聲地呼喚了對方的名字，得到一個模糊不清的回應，他甚至不確定千空知不知道自己正在叫他，但司可以肯定的是，能夠讓對方展露出毫無防備的樣子，也只有他了。  
那樣的認知讓司感覺心裡好像被一股溫暖的情感充斥，慢慢在身體裡膨脹著，說不出口的滿足和愛意讓司忍不住伸手拉著千空的上衣，而對方也就順著他向下拉的力道往後一躺，又倒回才剛離開沒有多久的床鋪。  
「你醒了嗎？」他帶著笑意向躺在他身旁、閉著雙眼的人問道，然而千空不僅沒有再睜開眼睛，反倒是直接回答司說：「大約十五分鐘後才會醒。」  
聽到這樣的答案讓司不由自主地彎起嘴角，他的手臂再次纏上千空的腰，把對方重新拉進懷裡，而千空也沒有反抗，任由司親吻著鼻尖，最後把吻留在額頭上。  
他貼著對方的眉心，跟著一起閉上雙眼，司偷偷地收緊自己的手臂，讓千空能再往自己靠近一些。


End file.
